Whoever She Is
by duds
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO! O fato é que é a primeira vez deles em Colorado Springs e a dona Evans aqui vai ter que dar uma de babá para quatro adolescentes babões. E tarados provavelmente.


**When Lily Says Why She Hates Guys Like Him**  
simplificando, o  
**Prólogo**.

Bem vindo a _Colorado Springs_¹, a sede e a maior cidade do Condado de El Paso.

Como você pode perceber, eu fiz minha lição de história.

O que eu posso dizer sobre a minha cidade? Hm, ela fica no meio das duas montanhas mais famosas do país, deve ter um pouco mais de 360 mil habitantes e segundo a apresentadora simpática do telejornal o tempo está limpo, com 39% de umidade e -3°C. E apesar de não chover a previsão para amanhã de manhã é _"algumas nuvens, 76% de umidade, -8°C e ventos até 12 km/h"_²

Oh sim, que cidade fantástica.

Mas o mais interessante ainda é que a cidade fica lotada de visitantes riquinhos que cansaram de passar as férias em _Aspen_ praticando esqui para impressionar as suas namoradas endinheiradas ou então manter o corpo em forma. Isso nas férias de inverno, claro - onde a temperatura pode chegar até -16°C – porque no verão, vão todos para os _Hamptons_.

E o que mais me irrita é o fato da minha mãe ser dona de um pequeno hotel na cidade, onde eu tenho que trabalhar todas as férias como qualquer ser humano não endinheirado. É claro que o hotel da família só atrai os ricos de _espírito radical e/ou livre_ como cita a minha querida mãe. Tente você conviver com adolescentes mimados reclamando de tudo. É por isso que eu estou esperando completar 18 anos e ter dinheiro o suficiente para sair daqui.

Talvez eu vá morar em _Evansville_, o que é bem irônico já que meu sobrenome é Evans.

O negócio é o seguinte, parece que esse ano vamos ter hospedes ilustres. Não me pergunte o que eles são, o que fizeram ou de quem são filhos, porque eu não sei e nem faço questão de saber. O fato é que é a primeira vez deles em _Colorado Springs_ e a dona Evans aqui vai ter que dar uma de babá para quatro adolescentes babões. E tarados provavelmente.  
A minha única sorte é que existe Emmeline Vance para me manter sã. Minha melhor amiga, que compartilha do mesmo ódio por essa cidade comigo. Provavelmente ela que vai contrabandear bebidas para dentro do meu quarto no meio da madrugada e me ouvir reclamando sobre...esses seres que eu vou ter que cuidar.

E eu quero um copo de chocolate quente agora. Porque está frio e está ventando. E já passam das três horas da madrugada. É. E eu estou sendo obrigada a ficar acordada por causa dos nossos hospedes que irão chegar daqui a alguns minutos.

Folgados.

- Lílian, quando esse carro chegar ponha uma expressão feliz nesse rosto.

Conheça a minha querida mãe, Sarah Evans. Ela tem cabelos um pouco menos ruivos e curtos que o meu e para a idade dela está bem conservada. Ok, não espere que eu descreva minha mãe muito bem, eu não consigo. Minha mãe é um pouco _hippie_ demais. Não que ela não tome banho e nem obriga a família a sentar no chão ao invés de cadeiras para ficar em mais contato com a terra, mas minha mãe é muito paz e amor demais e sempre vê somente o lado bom das pessoas. E por essa característica ela é muito cabeça de vento.  
Se eu chegasse em casa um dia, sem dinheiro nenhum, ou sem os tênis porque eu fui assaltada, ela provavelmente vai dizer que eu tinha condições de comprar tênis novos, mas vai ver que a pessoa que roubou eles não tenha nenhum chinelo. Retardado, eu sei, mas eu não duvido nada. Ou provavelmente ela vai dizer que me avisou pra não andar com muito dinheiro quando eu saio.

- Lily, eles chegaram! _Ai Meu Deus_, eu estou transbordando de animação! – minha mãe exclamou feliz, animada e todos os adjetivos alegres que existam. Vai ver que algum deles acabe se apaixonado por ela [não nesse sentido, seus sujos, no sentido amor de filho] e a leva para morar com ele.

Não que eu queira me livrar da minha mãe.

E o táxi amarelo³, que dava a aparência de ter sido recém lavado e polido parou em frente a nossa porta. Mamãe e mais alguns funcionários foram para fora super animados para receber nossos hospedes. E eu continuo querendo meu chocolate quente.

E saiu do banco da frente do táxi um garoto que parecia ter mais ou menos a minha idade, no caso, 16 anos. Não posso descreve-lo porque ele estava coberto até o nariz com uma manta. Na cabeça uma touca azul e um casaco da mesma cor que parecia ser fofinho. E quente. Muito quente.

Apesar de estar frio e tudo mais, nós já nos acostumamos, porque -3°C não é nada. Nada que um casaco fofo de moletom não resolva. Parece ser impossível, mas ok.

A porta do banco de trás foi aberta e saiu mais dois garotos igualmente cobertos e uma garota. E um deles tinha uma bunda apertável.

Wow.

________________________________________________________________________  
¹ Colorado Springs é lindo, vale a pena pesquisar fotos no google.  
² A previsão do tempo é real, eu procurei no google. [29/01/09 - entre as 2h da manhã e ás 3h]  
³ Os táxis de lá são realmente amarelos, e alguns antigamente eram antigos carros de policia. Google It.  
________________________________________________________________________


End file.
